


Heartbroken

by JojoXingho



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Dragon Age II, EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragon Age, Crossover, Dragon Age II with K-Pop Idols, Father!Heechul, Father!Leeteuk, M/M, Mage!Baekhyun, Son!Chanyeol, Son!Suho, Suho and Chanyeol are adopted, Templar!Changmin, Templar!Siwon, Uncle!Siwon, Uncle!Yunho, elf!Baekhyun, elf!Heechul, elf!Kyuhyun, half dwarf!Suho, half elf!Chanyeol, mage!Chanyeol, mage!Chen, mage!Heechul, mage!Lay, mage!Yunho, married!Homin, married!Teukchul, rouge!Kyuhyun, rouge!Suho, swordfighter!Leeteuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoXingho/pseuds/JojoXingho
Summary: Hawke needs some help to get the money Bartrand wants for the expedition. Varric tells him about the Park family, well known to be strong, rich, nice and having much influence.He gets not only the help of the family but much more upcoming dramas, heartbreaks and adventures.





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will like my crazy idea. And don’t mind my grammar and everything... english isn’t my first language. 😄  
> This is a little prologue.

“Your brother is quite something Varric.”  
Hawke looked at the dwarf and took a sip from his drink. Only minutes ago he and Carver had tried to convince Varrics brother, that the siblings are worth participating in his expedition. Now they are sitting in the hanged man drinking together with Varric, Bartrands brother.  
“Listen Hawke, when you can find a good way into the deep roads and bring Bartrand the needed money he will accept you and your brother with kisses.”  
“I know that, but if I would have the money I wouldn’t want to participate in this expedition.”  
Varric took a sip of the alcohol. Carver Hawke, the younger brother of the strong mage left the two of them a few minutes ago to look after their mother.  
“Have you ever heard of the Parks?”, Varric asked suddenly.  
Hawke shook his head: “Never.”  
Varric laughed: “They are a well known family from Kirkwall. Everything started when Ser Chilhyun also known as Kangta the former head of the house passed away. He left his two sons Park Jungsoo and Siwon a huge mansion and tons of money. Jungsoo the older brother always had a big heart and when he married his husband Kim Heechul they decided to adopt two children from the streets. Their names are Chanyeol and Junmyeon. They had however many friends on the streets and just leave them broke not only the kids hearts, Jungsoo also was touched and allowed them to stay at the house too, but not as his sons. Hmm, their names are Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongdae and Kyuhyun.”

Hawke listened but was a bit confused, why would Varric tell him this?  
“You have to keep in mind that they weren’t actually kids and the age difference between them all isn’t that big. Later Heechuls brother Yunho and his husband Changmin also moved in. So, now you might asking yourself why I would tell you such a thing. It’s simple, half of them are actually mages and live in the circle now. A few of the are also Templars, surprising right? They are for rights for mages and the Templars from the family helping mages escape and something like that. Heechul the husband of Ser Park Jungsoo is the second enchanter of the circle. Even if their power is limited, they have some in every party and part of Kirkwall and they are rich.”  
Hake looked at Varric: “So I should meet up with them? But you said many of them are in the circle, I think this isn’t the best idea.”  
Varric laughed again.  
“I wasn’t finished, so this Heechul ans his brother Yunho are in the circle right now. Same as the boys Yixing, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Even if they can’t help you now, it would be wise to have some powerful friends in the circle you know. Since you’re a mage yourself. Ok so the next ones are Siwon and Changmin they are Templars, this Changmin is as you know married to this mage Yunho.....none knows about that and in general very little details about the relationships of these two. Its also not bad to have some powerful friends in the ranks of your enemy Hawke. I don’t know how but they definitely have something in their head.”  
The mage from Fereldan agreed: “Than tell me the rest Varric, I am interested.”  
The dwarf drank a bit and then continued.  
“The last ones are Junmyeon, this Kyuhyun and Lord Jungsoo himself, by the was everyone of this family is unbelievable strong. It’s never bad to have strong allies as I said. Lord Jungsoo is a skilled swordsman and can talk really well his political influence alone is worth everything. The two kids are rouges and a bit like you, taking missions and getting money.“  
Hawke smiled: „I will visit them in the next time maybe I could actually win their help. Only one thing, how the heck do you know so much about them? You said that there are not much official information or something like that.“  
„That’s easy my fried. Junmyeon the rouge son of Ser Park is actually a friend of mine, we drink together sometimes and after one or two years he learned that he can trust me.“  
„Trust you? I am not sure about that“, Hawke laughed.  
So the evening faded away with laughers and talking. One thing was sure, Hawke would definitely speak with this family.


End file.
